


Jumpin’ Jack Flash

by Josuccke



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodesiacs, Dom Kakyoin, Halloween, Incubus!Jotaro, M/M, Mage, Riding, Sub Jotaro, incubus, mage!Kakyoin, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josuccke/pseuds/Josuccke
Summary: “Let’s get this over with...”Halloween AU where Kakyoin is a mage in practice and accidentally summons an incubus. Hijinks ensue.Based on an rp with a friend





	1. Chapter 1

  Kakyoin was performing a simple transfiguration spell late at night, having procrastinated the assignment for one reason or another. His eyes glazed over the book, exhaustion pulling his eyes down, barely registering what he was saying. If he were honest, Latin was not Kakyoin’s best language, the pronunciation being too foreign from his native tongue to get it right on the first try; that had been the definite reason that he was on his fourth bundle of sticks, once again attempting to turn it into a wooden brush and not a slightly different bundle of sticks.

  He glanced at the clock on the wall, sighing before looking back at the two books on his desk: one on transfiguration and another, old and dusty, containing forbidden spells that Kakyoin was interested in (not that he was going to  _try_ any of them of course). He tried again, naming off the spell in what  _he_ thought was flawlessly, then yawned, continuing.

  Once finished, his eyes fell on that bundle of sticks once more, waiting for at least some change, but like always, nothing happened. Kakyoin sighed and was about to start the spell when a spark went off in the middle of his library floor.

  At first he thought it was just a trick of the mind, his eyes being too tired to distinguish a dream from reality, but then a second one popped on the wood floor right before his eyes, and he felt dread well up in his throat. Another spark went off, followed by another, and another, until smoke poured from the floorboards and pooled over the walls, undulating in no natural way. A gust came from nowhere and began to shake the very foundation of the house. Kakyoin felt himself fall off of his own chair as the room suddenly shook, and looked all around the room through the blue smoke as every book on its shelf tumbled to the floor, then looking at the floor itself as a blue flame circled around the center of the room.

  Then a bright flash of blue light that blinded Kakyoin and forced his eyes shut. 

  Then silence.

  When Kakyoin opened his eyes, he could barely see anything - every candle having been blown out thanks to the sudden display. Nothing, that is, but the sight of all those old books circled around a dark silhouette with glowing blue eyes.

  Kakyoin staggered back on his knees until he hit the wall, still keeping eye contact with those impossibly bright eyes that seemed to light up the room in a dull blue light. Every inch Kakyoin made between them, the figure took one step forward. They’d gotten around a foot of space apart from eachother when the figure finally stops, towering over Kakyoin and tilting his head a bit. Kakyoin held his breath, waiting for it to make a move, to do anything.

  He’s more perplexed than ever when the figure finds the desk lantern, taking the box of matches that sat next to it and striking one, lighting the lantern to put some more light in the room.

  Now that Kakyoin can properly see the figure in front of him, he doesn’t feel any better.

  The creature before him is staring at him, its eyes still glowing in the light. Its hands are dusted black, that black bleeding into its elbows where it mixes with the cobalt that covers the rest of its body. As Kakyoin eyes its obscene choice of clothing, spots a thin forked tail, pierced on one side, flick behind the creature in what he can guess is agitation. Looking back up to its face, Kakyoin confirms his suspicions: its eyes rake over Kakyoin in what looks like impatience, and that pierced nose is all but turned up with a slightly curled lip.

  What is Kakyoin going to do? Not only has he summoned a creature that looks like its about to kill him if he doesn’t get to the point, but he’s also broken a severe law and could go to jail for life, and on top of  _that,_ he still hasn’t finished his assignment due tomorrow.

  Well, since he’s already dead, he supposes he’ll introduce himself. Kakyoin shakiky stands, nearly squeaking when he realizes that even when he stands up straight the creature is still significantly taller.

  “Hello,” he starts, satisfied that his voice didn’t crack or falter, “M-my name is Noriaki Kakyoin.”

  The creature looks at him. For a long time they just stare at eachother, waiting for one to make a move. Finally, the creature lets out a sigh and begins to unbutton the sheer black button-up hugging its body.

  “Alright...” it mumbles in a tired voice, “let’s get this over with.”

  “W-what..?” Color him confused to say the least. Get what over with? What was the creature before him planning on doing?

  “You want to have sex with me, don’t you?”

  Noriaki freezes from where he is. His face goes white with realization and with some work he manages to tear his eyes away from the creature to look at the open spell book. His Latin is bad, but he can at least translate the title:

  Summoning a Demon.

  Kakyoin struggles to utter some semblance of a response. He nearly gets there until he turns his gaze back to the creature - demon - and notes that not only is it closer, but that shirt it had on before is gone and it definitely hasn’t left anything to the imagination. The creatures nipple piercings shine in the dim light and it makes Kakyoin gulp.

  “I-I-I-“

  The demon rolls its eyes and lets out an impatient sigh.

  “Did you summon me, Noriaki Kakyoin?” It says with a ton of irritation.

  “Yes... but-“

  “Then that means you want me to fuck you, right?”

  Kakyoin can feel the color rising to his face and he stammers again. The demon raises one finger and Noriaki’s mouth clamps shut by some unseen force, making him gulp.

  “I’m going to try this again and I need ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answers,” the demon squats down in front of Kakyoin, who’s still sitting on the floor dumfounded. “Got it?”

  Kakyoin nods.

  "Good. To start: did you summon me?”

  Kakyoin nods.

  “Did you mean to?”

  Kakyoin can feel the hot breath of the demon’s sigh when he shakes his head.

  “Great. Another one of you.” It rubs its eyes. “I’ll be straight with you, Nori. I’m bound to you until I have sex with you. No buts, no counter spells. The deal goes I exhaust myself and steal your soul, then you never see it - or me - again. Got it?”

  Kakyoin begins to breath heavily and attempts to open his mouth desperately. His soul!? He needed to get out.. he needed to counteract this summoning. He needed anything that would keep him from losing his soul-

  “Woah there, big guy. Calm down. I’m going to snap your fingers and you’ll be able to speak again.” The demon follows through with its promise and clicks two clawed fingers.

  It’s ironic, really, how as soon as Kakyoin is able to speak again, he doesn’t know what to say. A simple, “w-w-what are you..?” seems to suffice even if it gets him another eye-roll.

  “I’m what humans usually call an incubus.” The creature gives a brief bow. “Kujo Jotaro at your service.”

  Kujo Jotaro. He must be a he then.

  “Y-you said you were going to... take my soul...” Kakyoin starts.

  “Indeed I will.”

  Kakyoin knows 2 things for certain: One, demons exist apparently, and two, this Jotaro is not taking his soul without a fight.

  “There has to be s-some sort of way to reverse the spell, like-“

  Jotaro sighs and folds his arms, sitting cross legged. “No can do, Nori. Maybe if that whole summoning ban back in the day hadn’t been enacted, your kind might have been able to find one, but not yet. Let me show you-“ he stands up and lazily strides to the door to the hallway. Jotaro doesn’t seem to be able to close his hands around the knob for long before he hisses and recoils in pain, seemingly burnt. “I can’t leave, and you can’t get out of this. So let’s get it over with. Trust me, you won’t even notice you’re missing a soul by the time I’m through with you...”

  Kakyoin feels a shiver run up his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

  “Okay...” Kakyoin says timidly, though in his mind he’s begun to work out a plan. “I’ll do this... but I have to top.”

  Jotaro smiles in response. “Any way you’d like to spend your last coherent thoughts, my lord.” 

  He seems like the teasing type then. Clever. Noriaki can go along with it, though; he can go along with most everything. The mage stands up and walks to the doorway intending to begin in the bedroom, but Jotaro seems like he isn’t having any of it, grabbing the other’s hips before he can even make it halfway.

  “What are you doing?” Kakyoin finds himself saying once the incubus slots their bodies together like puzzle pieces.

  “I assume you want to lead me to your room,” he replies, “and I gave this a bit of thought, you see. I thought that that sounds like such a long trip. Why go so far when we could just continue here?” He means to lick a stripe up Kakyoin’s neck but is quickly halted by the mage and turned around to face him with a hand over his mouth. Jotaro hums in protest until Kakyoin hushes him.

  “You seem to think you’re in control right now... Jotaro, is it?” The incubus glares at Noriaki but lets him continue. “I figured now would be the best time to get things straight: I don’t get pushed around, especially not by some cocky bottom feeder like you, and especially not in bed. I don’t give up control so easily. And I most definitely do not roll over like that.” A quick snap of his fingers. “Now... we’re going to do this my way, or I’ll let you starve. Understand?”

  Jotaro gives him an unimpressed look and plucks Kakyoin’s hand from his mouth with ease. He starts to speak ignoring the mage’s frown.

  “Oh, Nori... you’re a catch alright. But you seem to forget who - and what - you’re dealing with right now. You don’t exactly have-“

  Kakyoin presses his index finger against his lips and halts him. “Don’t forget my promise,” he says with a sickly-sweet voice, “you do as I say, or you starve. Don’t think I’m above it.” 

  There’s a long, pregnant silence between the both of them. Jotaro glaring at the human before him in half surprise and half pity. Kakyoin waiting for Jotaro to relent so he can enact his part of the plan. They wait. Neither one blinks for what seems like ages.

  Then Jotaro opens his mouth wide and sucks Kakyoin’s finger into his mouth.

  Noriaki can’t suppress a shiver at the act, how hot the inside of his mouth is, how that pierced tongue twists itself around his finger, how he can just barely feel the razor surface of so many sharp teeth graze over the skin, and sets his jaw to keep from making a noise. The incubus merely gives a half smirk and rolls his tongue around the digit almost lazily.

  After another seemingly eternity, Kakyoin pulls his finger from the other’s mouth with some effort and looks at him with a blush, then turns around to make a break for the door before his arm is grabbed and he’s unceremoniously spun around to meet Jotaro’s hungry lips on his own.

  The demon’s lips feel even more impossibly hot when they touch his own and Kakyoin finds himself suppressing a shiver in spite of himself. Jotaro wastes no time in sticking his tongue in Kakyoin’s mouth and humming. Kakyoin makes a weak noise when even more heat touches his mouth, letting one hand tangle itself in the incubus’ hair and earning another sensual hum from him. 

  Eventually though, Jotaro grows impatient and pushes the other against the wall, pulling away only to pull the thick sweater off of the mage and then go back in for the kill. Only he’s halted by Kakyoin’s hand again.

  “Noriiii-“ Jotaro mumbles and trails his hands up and down Kakyoin’s waist.

  “I-I made a promise, didn’t I?” Noriaki replies and fixes him with a stern look, though he doesn’t know how authentic it looks with the blush overtaking his face.

  Jotaro frowns again but stands up straight once more.

  “Fine. You seem like the stubborn type, and I like that, so I’ll follow along with your words,” he leans in with a smirk. “Daddy.”

  “Ugh. No. Don’t do that again.” Noriaki turns up his nose in disgust.

  “Point taken.”

  With a smile, the incubus lets Kakyoin open the door for him and saunters to what looks like the right place, though before he can sit down on the bed, the mage stops him:

  “Hold on- you’re looking for the furthest room down. This is my parent’s bedroom.”

  “Oh, you still live with your mom and dad? They must be away then... why don’t we take advantage of the opportunity?” Jotaro sticks his tonge out.

  “No,” is all Kakyoin says and he turns and leaves the doorframe swiftly, making the incubus frown. Fair enough.

  Noriaki returns a few minutes later to see Jotaro wandering the room stark naked and nearly faints. So he was big everywhere. Once he turns and faces the mage, the incubus merely smiles and gets closer to him. 

  “Someone’s looking a little overdressed, aren’t we?”

  Kakyoin merely waves him off and gestures toward the bed. “I’ll take care of it myself. Just get comfortable for now.”

  The predatory smile Noriaki receives in return makes his whole body consider a fight-or-flight response, even if Jotaro obeys his order anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, Kakyoin is not a minor!!  
>  Thank you for all the support again Also!! I drew a pic of what Joot kinda looks like in this au! Feel free to check it out: https://kakimakura.tumblr.com/post/167893492148/a-doodle-for-a-jotakak-fic-im-writing-it-has


	3. Chapter 3

  One incredibly clumsy striptease down to his underwear on Kakyoin’s part later, Jotaro is strewn out on the bed like a cat, the forked tail behind him flicking around awfully like a feline’s would as well. His eyes rake over the mage again and again. Most people he gets these days are desperate losers or idiot teenagers all too interested in the arcane, but this Noriaki Kakyoin... he’s something else entirely. From the way he carries himself to his bosy type and that  _lovely_ tone of voice, he’s just the incubus’ type. And Jotaro didn’t even think he  _had_ a type! He has so much to learn from this mage. Noriaki Kakyoin. He almost feels bad for having to take his soul.

  Kakyoin is straddling him now and rubbing his hands up and down his abs, making him hum in interest. So he was a touchy one, hm? Those kinds are always fun.

  “Come on, Nori... don’t you want me?” Jotaro loves to call the redhead ‘Nori,’ he adores the way it makes him second guess who he’s dealing with. 

  Kakyoin gives him a look he can’t quite recognize before sighing and remembering his role:

  “You’re so needy. Let me decide what I want to do with you first.”

  “Ooh, getting a little adventurous, are we?”

  Kakyoin rolls his eyes when Jotaro giggles and tweaks one of the incubus’s nipples, making him freeze and let out a bit of smoke from his mouth in a moan. Interesting.

  “Do you always do that when you’re surprised?” Noriaki asks out of sheer curiosity. 

  “What’s the point in knowing? You’re gonna be losing your soul pretty soon anyway- quit killing the mood and let’s get on with it.” Jotaro sits up and puts his hands firmly on the mage’s hips, grinding his leg up onto his crotch.

  Kakyoin makes an alarmed noise and grasps Jotaro’s wrists in a confused effort to both pull him away and make him move harder. “S-s-sto-op..” he finally mumbles and Jotaro grins devillishly before he lets his hands go and Noriaki is given a moment to breathe. “Jeez... you’d think being a demon you’d know the idea of foreplay..?”

  “I’m supposed to be obeying you, aren’t I?” Jotaro replies coyly, making the redhead frown at him through a blush, “I’m only listening to your desires. So, what does the all-powerful wizard wish me to do?”

  There Kakyoin goes again; being so god damn interesting. He sizes up Jotaro quietly, and he can almost detect a hint of intimidation in the mage’s eyes before it’s blinked away again to reveal fake indifference.

  “Get on your knees in front of me.”

  Now that,  _that_ Jotaro could do. “Gladly,” he quips and sits on his knees in front of Kakyoin, so close to those boxer shorts and so far away from Kakyoin’s wandering hands. The mage is really pretty. It’s such a shame he won’t be alive by-

  “Mmm-!”

  Kakyoin tugs harder on Jotaro’s tail in a sadistic sort of curiosity and revels in the sounds he made every time the redhead’s fingertips brushed over the base, making enough smoke leave the incubus’ mouth to put a steam engine to shame.

  Jotaro, meanwhile, felt his mind go absolutely blank. He ignores the drool falling from his mouth and the noises and  plumes of smoke that followed, falling on his face into the sheets and mewling desperately. Every time Kakyoin pulled on his tail it set another wave of electricity shooting up his spine and a new sound to surface from his throat. A lightning bolt shoots down his spine at a particularly hard tug and the incubus accidentally leans his head on Kakyoin’s crotch with a moan. What he finds there isn’t disappointing.

  “Mm.. Nori.. Not much of a twink everywhere, are you?”

  Kakyoin gives him a warning look and he responds with a toothy smile. That is, until his tail is pulled again and the incubus’ breath catches in his throat. 

  “I-if you’re so cocky, then see for yourself.” Reluctantly -very reluctantly- he lets go of the demon, gesturing him to  meet him halfway.

  Noriaki doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone more excited than the incubus is right now in his whole life. He jumps with how fast the other’s hands reach his waistband and pull them down with something akin to a hungry look. Once his boxers are below his thighs, Jotaro looks like he’s about ready to faint.

  “Is there something wrong..?” Kakyoin asks. He knows for some, size can be an... issue.

  “Wrong?” Jotaro looks at his cock with something akin to adoration. “Hardly. Nori... this is the biggest dick I’ve seen on a human in decades... You have to fuck me with this - I’m begging you-“

  Originally, the mage had felt like the incubus was sizing him up, which made him feel immensely self conscious. But now, Jotaro is looking at him so desperately that Noriaki would have expected he had the demon’s life in his hands.

  Well, that wasn’t necessarily wrong, though...

  “Alright,” Kakyoin says and pats Jotaro’s head, “just... don’t suck it, please.. I’ve seen those teeth and I don’t care what you are- I’m not prepared to take any risks.”

   The roll of those strange inverted irises is almost comical. “Sure, sure. Hey... I know what you want anyway..” Jotaro leans in impossibly close to the redhead’s ear and smiles devillishly. “How do you want me, Nori?” He whispers.

  Kakyoin nearly faints when those sinful lips press against his earlobe and almost forgets where he is, who he is, and what exactly he was supposed to be doing. Though, in that fraction of a second the mage realizes that his dominance is in peril and the pulls Jotaro away by his hair.

  “Ride me.”

  The incubus fixes Noriaki with a devilish grin and starts to get on top of Kakyoin, straddling his hips and now rubbing his visibly hard cock on Kakyoin’s hip for a little bit.

  “Aren’t you going to prepare yourself..?” The mage asks, a little overwhelmed at the turn of things.

  Jotaro’s smile widens and he raises himself and lines up Kakyoin’s cock. “There’s no need for that...” then with little to no effort, the demon sinks down onto it until he reaches his hips and lets out a gutteral moan that nearly shakes the foundation.

  Kakyoin disregards how exactly the incubus was able to that for the simple fact that Jotaro is  _tight_. It makes his breath freeze in his lungs and his entire body come apart and catch fire at the same time. His fingers involuntarily scrape along Jotaro's hips as he tries to regather himself, breathing in that black smoke and shivering at the feeling of hot breath against his neck. Then his whole body feels like it's coasting with the storm and he's got no control of his hips as they cant up excitedly. Every breath is cold fire and every muscle is a dynamo. Kakyoin feels like he could keep fucking Jotaro forever and never get bored or tired, and he  _really fucking wants to-_

  "Oh,  _Nori,_ " he distantly hears the demon say like a prayer, "You're fucking  _perfect.."_

That is what brings Noriaki back to reality with some effort on his part. 'perfect' sends a bolt of fear up his spine. Then he remembers exactly where he is and what the initial plan was (bless his late grandfather and his late night ramblings). For now he has to play along though until it's the perfect time, when Jotaro is completely vulnerable-

  The perfect moment.

  Jotaro shudders with a bleary smile on his face and starts to bounce on Noriaki's hips roughtly. The mage notes a few new features on the incubus's profile - mainly how his irises had turned a significant pink, and that look on his face is one of pure bliss. His tail is tightly wrapped around one of Kakyoin’s thighs while he keeps fucking himself, moaning and mumbling praise.

  Then Kakyoin feels the coil in his gut reach its limit and knows that this is the time he’s been waiting for. Jotaro shudders happily at the sudden influx of energy and starts to babble again: 

  “Oh, that’s-that’s it Nori... fuck me harder- fuck me- what are you saying?”

  Kakyoin begins the spell with a determined look on his face, ignoring Jotaro’s suddenly murderous glare and increasing his volume. Jotaro tries to choke him but suddenly feels pain all over his body, growling at Kakyoin and lunging toward him before feeling more stinging pain and recoiling again. 

  “Y-you fucking - I’ll kill you- shut up!” Jotaro’s voice roars over Kakyoin’s but it doesn’t stop the mage from reciting the spell by memory. The incubus screams and scrambles away from Noriaki desperately, snarling at him the whole time and keeping himself poised to attack.

  The final vow of the sentence makes Jotaro audibly scream from his spot. Something on the back of his neck feels like it been pulled out but every time his hands desperately reach up to keep whatever it is in, he finds nothing and makes and angry, fearful noise. He feels like he’s beeing tied up and thrown into a river.

  Then the pug is pulled and Jotaro passes out for the first time in his long life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, first time writing porn, you get the idea  
> It’s currently 4am and I just came up with another cool 10k+ fic so fucking rip me one of these needs to be finished

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all not dead just reallly bad at following through with things  
> To begin: I’m still working on the kill bill fic so do not lose hope!! School has been killing me but I’m sure you’ve heard that excuse before lmaolmao,,, don’t give up so soon! I’m finally at my favorite part so I couldn’t pass it up even if I wanted to  
> I’ve got a few interesting ideas with this fic that I hope I can have a bit of time to flesh out. I’ve always loved succubus aus so I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
